À quoi bon?
by Merope R
Summary: L'amour, le vrai, c'est quelque chose qui ne connait aucune limite. Yulia le découvrira bien assez tôt, après être tombée en amour avec nul autre que le mystérieux Sheik... avis aux homophobes. fic terminée


Ce texte a été écrit dans le but de démystifier l'homosexualité. Ça me déprime de voir les gens se demander si l'amour est possible dans un couple homo. Je trouve ça vraiment irréfléchi... Donc voilà, je pense que ce texte exprime bien ma vision des choses, du fait que quand l'on aime, on ne devrait connaître aucune barrière, pas même celle du sexe de la personne... 

Yulia n'est pas un personnage de Zelda. Disons que je l'ai inventée. Si vous voulez un background, disons qu'elle est une paysane du bourg d'Hyrule... ou encore de Kakarico Village.

PS: Désolée pour les temps de verbe...

* * *

**À quoi bon?**

Quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite aimé. Avec son air mystérieux et ses cheveux blonds cachant de magnifiques yeux rouges… il était… parfait.

J'ai bientôt fait sa connaissance. Il s'appelait Sheik. Je suis tombée en amour avec son nom. Avec sa personne toute entière. Chaque jour, nous passions du temps ensemble. Il me jouait de la harpe. Chaque jour, nous nous côtoyions, mais jamais il ne me laissait s'approcher de lui. Je désirais tant le toucher, lui prendre la main…! Mais aussitôt il s'écartait, ou disparaissait…

Beau, mais inaccessible, tel le ciel étoilé…

Chaque jour, ma main et mes doigts brûlaient, comme attirés par sa personne. J'essayais de me retenir. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais chaque jour le désir se faisait plus fort…

Lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était si distant. Il m'a regardée et n'a rien dit. Les jours passèrent ensuite sans que je ne le lui redemande.

Un soir alors que nous étions tous les deux couchés dans l'herbe humide de la plaine d'Hyrule, regardant les étoiles, j'ai sentit que si je me retenais plus longtemps, j'allais sans doute exploser. Je ne me sentais plus capable de retenir tout cet amour à l'intérieur de moi. Je me sentais si faible, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi…

" - Le ciel étoilé. Beau, mais si inaccessible. Parfois, j'aimerais tant le toucher… J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il m'emmène loin, qu'il me fasse voler…, avais-je murmuré doucement, dans mon élan de passion.

Il a tourné la tête vers moi, m'a regardée. J'ai fait de même. Après un silence pesant, il a murmuré tout doucement :

" - Tu ne voudrais plus de moi.

Il s'est levé et m'a regardée. Puis il a disparut. J'ai pleuré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voudrais-je plus de lui, alors qu'il était la personne que j'aimais plus que tout? Je me sentais plutôt comme si c'était lui qui ne voulait pas de moi…

Je ne l'ai plus revu pendant plusieurs jours. J'étais effondrée. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais le revoir, de ne plus jamais ressentir sa présence auprès de moi. Je m'étais même mise à me parler moi-même, comme s'il était toujours là…

Un matin, j'ai décidé de me rendre au lac, là où nous avions l'habitude d'y venir tous les deux. Je me suis assise près du rivage et j'ai regardé l'eau, sans bouger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, immobile, mais une silhouette familière se reflétant dans l'eau m'a sortie de ma rêverie. J'ai sursauté, je me suis retournée, puis levée. Il était devant moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il s'est avancé, hésitant. J'ai sentit qu'il avait l'intention de s'enfuir. Sans trop penser, j'ai avancé ma main vers son épaule et l'ai touchée.

Le choc.

Quelque secondes ont passé. Puis il s'est avancé vers moi, a prit mon visage dans ses main, me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai avancé doucement ma main vers le bout de tissu qui lui avait toujours caché le bas du visage. Lorsque je l'ai atteint, il a posé sa main sur la mienne et l'a serrée, m'empêchant de l'enlever. Une larme a alors coulé sur sa joue.

" - Yulia… Derrière mon masque se trouve quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois que je suis… a-t-il dit d'une voix tremblante.

Quelques secondes de silence et d'immobilité. Puis il a enlevé son masque par lui même. Sous le tissu se trouvaient des lèvres fines et rouges, une jolie mâchoire… des traits féminins. Il, ou plutôt elle, a ensuite enlevé les bandages lui couvrant la tête, découvrant de longs cheveux blonds, brillant au soleil, qui sont retombés sur ses épaules.

J'ai reculé d'un pas, brisant le contact que nous avions eu toutes les deux. Je l'ai regardée, encore sous le choc. J'ai porté mon regard sur chaque millimètre carré de son visage. Un visage et j'avais longtemps tenté d'imaginer, mais sans jamais m'attendre à celui-ci.

Elle m'avait menti. M'avait caché son identité pendant tout ce temps. Trahie.

Elle s'est retournée, comme pour partir. Je pouvais deviner ses larmes qui continuaient de couler doucement sur ses joues.

Je l'ai rattrapée et lui ai prit la main. Elle s'est retournée à nouveau, lentement… Puis j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'ai enlacée… À cet instant, je m'étais sentie si bien, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place…

À quoi bon ? Pourquoi m'arrêter au fait qu'elle ne soit pas un garçon, m'arrêter au fait qu'elle m'ait caché son identité par simple amour? Après tout, je l'avais aimée en tant qu'homme, je l'avais tant aimée. Je l'avais aimée pour sa personnalité, pour la personne extraordinaire qu'elle était à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Qu'elle soit une femme ou un homme ne change rien à cela. Pourquoi devrait-on s'arrêter au sexe d'un individu? L'amour est quelque chose de plusfort que cela. Pourquoi abandonner cet amour pour le simple fait qu'elle me soit identique, pour le simple fait qu'un amour tel que le nôtre est mal vu de nos semblables? Pourquoi avoir honte d'un amour si fort qu'il dépasse toutes limites et tout instinct?

Qu'on nous maudisse ! Qu'on nous pende ! Je rirai haut et fort jusqu'à la dernière seconde de ceux qui n'ont pas comprit et ne comprendront jamais ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai.

Lorsqu'on aime, c'est plus fort que tout. On aime, c'est tout…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue. 

Reviewez si vous le voulez bien :)


End file.
